the_creativity_factoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Project: Mervidentia
Remnant of Theofonos is a game project I started to develop since 2012. It is an Action-RPG Trilogy in which each sequel will introduce a new aspect/features of the gameplay experience. Starting from the basics that introduced at the first arc, then it will introduce combination ability, advanced awakening, microlar adjustment, and more later in the sequel. Setting The game takes place in a fictional world known as Mervila. It has the aspect of multinational cultures where each of the cast in the game tends to display cultural demeanor from the origin whence they came from. In Mervila, technologies is surprisingly advanced. Humanity has discovered an alternate power source aside of electricity which is the Microlar . Microlar is one of the greatest discovery that humanity has ever founded. It is also capable at conjuring artificial magic as though of a "mana". However, Microlar has more capability than what most people known and the highly classified formula how to harness microlar true potential has been kept by its founder. Unfortunately, the founder went missing. Thus, most of humanility only use microlar as far as daily needs and activity tools. In addition to Microlar, ancient artifacts has been frequently discovered. These objects bestow those who wield it a various powers. It can fulfill any men's dream. Due to this, humanity who known the artifact existence are driven into madness. They are fighting each other for the powers. Notable Transportation System Humanity has found a mean to make a car and motorcycle hover in the air with the technology of microlar. The vehicle tires are the notable feature to tell whether it can fly or not. The tire are glowing and can fold to face downward to hover. Although, their flight magnitude isn't as high as the planes. With this new technology, a new traffic law was created to prevent people from crossing country borderline. To implement this law, a microlar technology floating plasma road was created as a zone indicator to limit the flying vehicle flight zone. The floating plasma road usually looked like a deformed transparent plasma pipe. Monster and Enemies In every RPG, there always enemy, monster for the character to gain experience. In the world of Mervila, the monster are lurking in the wild or place such as dungeons. Its also not uncommon to encounter them on place such as open road or pathway in the wilderness and they often to attack passerby in sight. To solve this, a barrier made of microlar was implemented on the sides of these road/pathway to ward off the monsters. Aside of the barrier, a little gizmo to ward off monster was also developed for people to carry around. The gizmo looks like a stick that has a glowing tip. The glow is the feature that ward off the monster. Other than the mutated animals, there also sentry drone that protects the country borderlines as well as human-made bio-genetc creature that manufactured by some organization. Magic (Need revision) '' Main Article : ...'' ....... Plot Upon the creation of the world, An ultimate blessing known as Mervidentia was bestowed. Those who were chosen by it shall be granted a night-limitless power. Powerful enough to dye the world to one's image. However, numerous of parties from human even the celestial spirit are after the power. Which ultimately causing a disastrous war thorough Mervila from century to century. Many heroes from the past sought to stop the power-fest war and many are ended up tied to the power-fest cycle itself. Except for one. A hero who is touted as the Unity Champion. He put a stop to the cycle and the power-fest war cease to emerge for centuries. The hero become a legend and known until the present day. In the present day, two young-adult sibling named Keith and Rhyme was invited to join an underground organization known as Order of Thionos. An organization that stood to prevent humanity from discovering a great power that potentially could drive them to madness. Interested, the two sibling joined but for their own personal purpose. Keith simply wanted to investigate while Rhyme interested to the technology the organization implemented and eager to study them further. What would they encounter next as time progressed? Factions, Locations and Terms (needs revision) In the world of Remnant of Theofonos, there exist prominent terms, location and factions that play a role to the story plot, which are : *'Theofonos' : An ancient civilization that exist many centuries ago. It is said they are capable to fight divinity and even able to kill them. According to the history, the tribe was pressumably wiped out off existence by the God's wrath. However, in the present years threre are seen people who has identical ability to the tribes. It is believed that most of them are the members of L.D.F.N. Some also suspect that these people are the descendant of the survivalist of the tribe. *'Fragment of Thionos ': Thionos has 10 prominent abilities *'Microlar' : A micro particle technology founded by a mysterious scientist who recently went missing. It often to be used as the world daily power sources. They are usually wrapped in a vial so that one can carry, plug, unplug, and do whatever to power an object. It also used as a military weapon as well as a "mana" to conjure artificial magic. Gameplay To be added... Characters (needs revision) Protagonist ---- Keith Verdionando Suryadibrata Main Article : Keith Verdinanda Suryadibrata '' A mysterious 22 years old man with a well-manered attitude and he seems to be extremely experienced in battle. Also a compulsive smoker and an entrepreneur. On another side, it seems he knows a truth that nobody known. '''Rhymelia Elise Ferselius' Main Article : Rhymelia Elise Camulus The tomboyish 22 years old girl who often to pull a prank against a seemingly random bad guy. Obsessed with the microlar technology, she set a quest of knowledge to unveil the secret of microlar. Raymond Stevenson Charming and a cassanova. A 30 years old man who likes to attract women with his gentleness and charm though he is actually a smartass gangster-mannered person when it comes to another thing beside alluring the ladies. Despite of that, he secretly observant and even surpass the caliber of Keith's perceptiveness. Salima Vaida ''' Raymond's partner and born as an indigo child. She is a 16 years old girl who were accepted by the Order of Thionos for her talent in magic. She always appear to be cheerful and optimistic. '''Andrei Bogdanov Known as the piercing eyes of Order of Thionos for his expertise in reading people's thought via movement pattern. A 32 years old man. He always have the presence of terror when people comes near him and he seems to be a fan of horror movies. Despite of that, he is actually kind, open-minded, a cool person to talk with. Also Keith's close friend. Earnest Agustino Andrei's partner. Though unreliable in battle, he is good at providing microlar technology even better than Rhymelia for many purposes. He is 19 years old eccentric, overly poetic, and a prankster too. Also Rhymelia's best prankster bud. Michelle Aracelli The deputy commandant of Order of Thionos. Also Raymond's crush. Michelle is devoted to her duty. She is cold, authoritic, and she seems to have a feeling toward Irvin. Antagonist ---- Hu Long Leader Rumor said he once the most powerful member of Order of Thionos. But he was defected and his existence has been kept secret by the Order. The Mysterious Man in Hood This hooded man wearing robe occasionally appear during some event. The rest thing about him is still remain unknown. Other Characters ---- Don Migueldez Used to be one of the biggest mafia in New York. But ever since he meets Rymelia and taken custody by the L.D.F.N, his reputation went downhill and become a buttmonkey whom Rymelia loves to troll around. Xhon Camulus Father of Rymelia. A multitalented man whose job is to take a partial job and get a high wage for his high quality work. Though his best talent is cooking. He often to take a culinary job among his random parti-time job. Other than that, Xhon seems to know something that nobody know as much as Keith. Neil Champbell ....... Irvin Leblanc Alfonso Leader of Orderof Thinos Despite of his status, he is actually soft, kind, and looks underestimateable. He also people magnet similar to Keith. People are feeling comfortable when being around with either of them. Trivia *The barebone plot may sounds simple, but there will be a lot of plot twist over the course of the story. *This is article is property of SamjaySyndrome. Category:Remnant of Theofonos